Just Below
by blueXXphoenix
Summary: Just below the surface, I lie in wait. Waiting for what, I do not know. But here I will wait... for as long as I can. *Chapter 2*
1. Chapter 1

Just Below

**Just Below**

Heya! I have decided that I'm suffering from writer's block, so I might do a few oneshots until I can figure out what to do next.

**Summary: **Just below the surface, I lie in wait. Waiting for what, I do not know. But here I will wait… for as long as I can.

**Warnings: **Character death.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or its characters in anyway.

A pale sun rises above all. Snowflakes flutter downwards, coating the world in a soft white blanket. The cold bitter wind nips at the people walking the streets, unable to penetrate the thick scarves protecting them.

Between two steep hills, a near frozen river flows gently. Its pale blue waters are freezing cold, biting at any and all who come near. Knowing the river will sting, people keep at bay, not daring to go near.

However, I walk down the hill calmly. The street behind is empty: a deserted part of town. No one watches as I steps closer to the water. No one is there to warn me.

However, I need no warning. I know full well that the water will hurt. I am aware of the danger I am in. Still, I step closer, unafraid of the freezing water.

Finally, I am at the edge of the river. Without removing anything, I take a tentative step into the water; up close, I realize just how afraid I am. However, my determination is stronger than my fear.

I wade into the water until I am waist deep. The current tugs lightly at me but I resist it easily. I am much stronger than the current.

I turn once in a full circle, making sure no one is around to watch me. At least, I think I turn around. My legs are numb and I can't tell if I am moving them or not. Still, no one is there but me.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I lower myself into the water. The water races up to meet my chest… my shoulders… my neck. Eventually, only my head remains above the water. My feet are planted firmly on the ground will I wait in complete stillness. Then, my head is underwater.

I lie back on the rough, rocky river floor. The world above me blurs into a swirl of colors. The pale sun mixes with the even paler sky. The only sound I can hear is that of the river, rushing into my ears.

Just below the surface I lie and wait. Waiting for what, I do not know. But here I will wait… for as long as I can.

Deep down, I know I am waiting for someone to come and stop me. Waiting for someone to see what I am going to do and pull me out, convince me that this isn't the way. Yet still, I know that no one will come. I made sure I was alone for this reason alone.

My head feels light and I am dizzy now. My vision is blurring and my chest is aching from my held breath. More than anything I wish to raise to the surface and breath, give myself another chance. However, I know I do not deserve it.

I have failed. I have failed my team and myself. I couldn't beat him. Ever since I saw him, I have been jealous. Jealous because he was always above me: I could never beat him. The one fight I won was by mere luck, I know. He has always been better, stronger. Maybe they can use him more than me. I hope he makes them proud.

Everything is slowly fading now. The world is beginning to go black. I know I'm slipping away. No one came, just as I thought. I never even got to say goodbye. The note I left will explain everything, but I wish I could have done more. But it's too late now.

The world is black now. My last bit on consciousness is slipping away by the millisecond. I can no longer hold my breath. I know when I release my breath then that's the end. Water will fill me and I will die. I will have committed the ultimate sin.

Wait… what was that? That voice. Yes, there it is again. It's so familiar, yet so far away. Though I am underwater I can hear it clearly. There is a sudden disturbance in the water. Has someone come? Am I being saved?

But it's too late now. I can no longer breath. I have let the air out and the water in. I'm sorry, whoever you are, but you are to late. Yet still, you call my name. I will listen while I can.

"Brooklyn!!"

Yes, the voice has said my name. But I cannot respond. I am too weak. I am sorry friend, but you are too late.

Goodbye…

Well? What do you think? Should I leave it as an oneshot?

You decide. R&R and tell me what you think.

pleaseandthankyou.

--blueXXphoenix--


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Far Below**

**Summary**:_ They were all worried… all concerned. Maybe I was wrong. But still… haven't I failed?_

**Warnings: **not much, really. Let me know if you find anything.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in this story.

Second chapter in my_ supposed_-to-be-one-shot.

&&:: Far Below ::&&

The bright light tore across my vision like a knife. My head was pounding loudly and my body was numb. I couldn't believe how cold I was; it felt as though I had walked to the North Pole in swimming trunks. I glanced down, looking at the many blankets that covered me. _One_…_ two_…_ three_…_ four_…_ five. _Five thick, quilt blankets, trying desperately to warm me.

Slowly I sat up in the bed, glancing around. I was in a room, on a tall bed. It was plain, with only the bed and a bookshelf filled with a random assortment of books. A closet door lay ajar in the left corner and the bedroom door was firmly shut. The only window was also shut, blue curtains concealing the pale sun from outside.

_Wait_…_ Pale sun_…_ Of course_!The memories of yesterday's events came flooding back to me so fast that it hurt. The entire room felt like it was spinning. I shut my eyes as I relived yesterday.

_The pale sun_…_ the freezing water_…_ wading in_…_ going under_…_ someone calling my name_…And then nothing. The person calling me… who was that? The voice was strong and familiar, yet I couldn't be sure to trust it. Whomever it was, I knew, was a great mystery, even when I could name them. Yet still, I could not name the person.

However, I did not have much time to think about it. Quiet padded footsteps slowly came down the hallway. There was only a second before the door opened and in walked Garland, holding a tray with hot soup and water. He glanced up at me, opened his mouth in a gap, and dropped the tray. The glasses shattered, spilling their contents across the wooden floors. However, Garland didn't seem to notice it.

He rushed forward and threw his arms around me, grabbing me in a painfully tight hug. I gasped out, weakly returning his hug. He eventually let go, his face beaming, his hands still on my shoulders.

"We were so worried! What were you thinking?" Garland suddenly asked, his face changing from joy to concern and almost anger as he removed his hands from my shoulders.

I, unprepared for the question, took a second to try and come up with an answer, then realized I didn't have one. I had no clue why I tried to commit suicide.

Garland continued to stare at me expectantly, apparently waiting for me to answer. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked away in shame. I felt Garland place a hand of comfort of my arm.

"Brook… you really scared us. We thought we were going to lose you. You've been sleeping for nearly four hours and your body has just started to warm up. I'm not angry, Brook. Just worried. Was it something we did?"

Immediately my head shot around as I shook it furiously. How could he ask that?! Of course it wasn't their fault! I looked at Garland. His silver eyes pleaded with me to tell the truth, begging me. Again, I shook my head.

"No, Garland… no one here did anything wrong," I said quietly, realizing quickly how much it hurt to speak and how hoarse my voice was. I tried in vain to clear my throat.

"Promise?"

"Promise, Garland."

"Good. Everyone's waiting downstairs, if you want to see them."

I nodded, gripping one hand on the headboard and one of Garland's shoulder. Slowly, with deliberate caution, I stood. My legs felt stiff and my movements were sluggish as I slowly shuffled my way out of the room. Twice my knees buckled, but Garland braced himself, allowing me to fall on him. He walked with me, letting me to place the majority of my weight on him.

The stairs were the hardest. Taking them one at a time, I had to shuffle one foot forward, then let the other fall in place beside it. By the time I reached the bottom, I had stubbed my toes at least three times each, and both my heels were rubbed raw.

At the final step, MingMing jumped and turned around. At the sight of me, she froze for half a second before squealing and jumping up and embracing me in a tight hug. When she pulled back, tears were in her eyes. She sniffled and whipped them away, then moved and allowed Crusher and Mystel a chance to see me.

They both hugged me at the same time, forcing Garland to move to avoid getting squished. When they let go, I realized that others members of different teams were standing around the room, smiling at me. Their eyes held nothing but concern and happiness.

_They were all worried_…_ all concerned. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they do care. But still_…_ haven_'_t I failed_?I barely had time to get the thoughts from my mind before Mystel's face popped up and blocked them out of view.

"You're never going to believe who saved you!" Mystel exclaimed. He moved and gestured to a small group of five, gathered around the fire place. The person in the middle was wrapped in multiple blankets and seemed to be shivering. "He's still not warmed up."

The back of the boy's looked oddly familiar, yet I couldn't place his name or face. His head turned slowly and our eyes locked. Immediately his name flooded into me, as did my memories of him.

"No way…" I murmured under my breath.

&&::End::&&

Well… that might be the last chapter. Try not to be mad? I know it's aggravating to not know who it was that saved Brooklyn.

R&R please.

--blueXXphoenix--


End file.
